Stick It!
by Angelic Silences
Summary: Mikan was once again convicted because of intruding on private property with her mountainbike. Now the judge has sent her to GSA, a sports academy where she has to continue her gymnastics career. Full summary inside. NXM&more.
1. Caught and convicted

_Hey!_

This is my new story, hope you like it! :) It's a teeny weeny little bit like Stick It (a gymnastics movie, it's great and funny ;) watch it if you want) I chose this because I like the movie and it is a good plot, if I do say so myself, and I also do gymnastics.

Summary: Mikan was formerly known as a gymnast, but something happened when she was 13, so she quit. Now, 3 years later, she does mountain biking, which she has been caught for quite a few times because she was on private ground. So having a record, she appears in front of the court when she was, once again, caught while biking on private ground. The judge made an offer and she had to chose. Just read if you want to know what happens after that, because if I tell you, then there's no fun, right? ;)

The italic parts without these signs '…' are comments from Mikan. I'm not writing them as thoughts, because they're not exactly thoughts. You'll get it when you read the story.

Well, here's the first chapter. By the way, this story is in America, but they do have uniforms

**Chapter 1 'Caught and Convicted'**

It was a beautiful Friday morning in a nice little village and most of the people were still sleeping, since the school had a day off, but you could see 3 people biking on the street like they owned it. One of them was standing on his saddle while driving on one wheel, showing off his skills. They all had some hoodies on along with some baggy pairs of jeans. One boy had his red hood down and he had blond spiky hair and some dark brown eyes, wearing a sexy grin. Another one had a cap and his dark blue hood up, although you could still see his face. He also had blond hair, but his hair was cut in a beach boy style. He had light brown eyes. You couldn't see the last one, since the person was wearing a black hood over his eyes, covering his whole face and hair.

"Oi, Koko, where are we going today?" The boy with the blue hoodie yelled to Koko, the one who was wearing a red hoodie.

"Don't know, our dude here said we're going to some house under construction," Koko yelled back to his friend, Kitsuneme. But everyone called him Kitsu. They did some other tricks while biking until they arrived at the house. They stepped off their bikes and picked them up, walking up a sand mountain. They arrived in the garden where all sorts of construction pieces stood, there also was an empty pool.

"Awesome! A pool!" Kitsu yelled, and biked down the mountain. The other two laughed at him and Koko followed, also driving down the sand mountain and biking into the pool. He biked down a little shelf, did tricks on the pool's stairs and some other things. Three other boys appeared with skateboards and looked at them from the edge of the pool. He spitted in it and Koko and his mates looked up at him.

"Hey, this is our place, bro," Kitsu said to the boy who was standing at the front. "This is not on your level, anyway,"

"Get out," The boy with the skateboard said as he lifted his arms a little bit.

"It's just an empty pool, and it isn't yours," Koko drawled.

"But it's the deepest around," The guy retorted, looking at his friends who nodded.

"You're not that good!" Koko said to him. The guy just looked at him and pointed to the roof of the house with his skateboard. All the while, the person with the black hoodie was just observing them from the top of the sand mountain.

"Off this roof, onto the slide, and into the pool. Stage," The guy said. The unknown person and he walked into the house via an open window and ran up the flight of stairs. As they both arrived at the top of their house, they looked down and saw the others yelling things.

"Come on, dude! You can do it!" Koko and Kitsu yelled.

"Hey, let me use your phone," Koko nudged Kitsu.

"Why? They're gonna be done by the time anyone gets here," Kitsu said as he handed over his phone to Koko.

"I'm not gonna call anyone," Koko said as he flipped the phone open, and pointed it's camera to the roof, "Let's take some shots of the blood," He said and grinned.

First the guy with the skateboard went down the roof, skating over some shelves and ladders, and eventually he came to the slide. He went down and came into the pool. He skated on and wanted to fly into the air and land again at the end of the pool, but his position wasn't good, so his skateboard flew up and he fell down. The others laughed at him and they all looked up, waiting for the next one to come down. "Go!" they yelled. The person bit his underlip and went down. He skipped on the handles of the ladder and biked down the shelves. He jumped up and turned in the air, landing on the slide. He went down and biked into the pool. He came to the far end and the bike went up, along with it's person. He went down and landed safely. He turned his bike around while driving and drove up a shelf. He jumped into the air and came in contact with a large window. The glass broke and the bike hit a piano and the biker got thrown over the piano, making a somersault in the air and hit the ground with his back. Koko and Kitsu came running towards the person and took his bike to him. He shook the glass off of him and took his bike from Koko. Kitsu ran towards the front door and opened it. Suddenly the alarm went off.

"Shit!" Kitsu yelled and he biked out of the door with Koko. The other boys were already gone as soon as they heard the alarm. The unknown person cursed and biked away. You could hear police sirens in the coming towards the house. He threw his bike in a bush and ran into a small alley, pulling the hoodie over his head, revealing long auburn hair almost 'till the waist and big chocolate brown eyes. The girl scowled and mentally cursed Kitsu. She ran on and also took off her red shirt and wrist sweatbands. She was running in a black t-shirt now. She turned a corner and saw the police, she turned around and took another corner. _This wasn't the first time I've made out with law enforcement. We kinda have this ongoing flotation. We have been on some dates, broken up, got back together. But, honestly, until now, I haven't been ready for anything steady._ She came on a normal road again, with the police driving behind her as she walked down the pavement.

"You're pushing it, Mikan," a woman's voice said over the speaker of a police car. Mikan sighed and looked up. _But, you know, people change._ And Mikan began running, the police cars chasing her. _And I felt like, maybe I was ready for a more serious... courtship._

__

* * *

Meet the court.

Mikan sat in front of the judge. Her parents behind her, each sitting on the other side from the path.

"It looks about 14.000 dollar damage, ma'am," A female red-head police officer said to the judge, looking at Mikan for a second.

"Mikan," The old judge said to her, "I can assure you that your deeds aren't as fun as they sound," The old woman looked at her sternly, "So we're going to give you one more chance. Your father is willing to subsidize two options-"

"I'll take her, your honor," Her mother, Yuka, said, looking desperate.

Mikan's dad , Yukihara, glared at her, "Over my dead body. You ruined her, remember?"

"The Texas military academy, or a school called GSA," Mikan looked up surprised and turned to her dad angrily. Her mother did so, too.

"Are you crazy?!" Her mom yelled at him. "This is not OK! GSA?!" Yuka looked at her ex-husband inrediciously. "Let me have custody, your honor,"

"Yuka!" Yukihara warned.

"Alright, now stop this, both of you," the judge said to the two bickering adults, and turned to Mikan. "Mikan, I leave it to you to decide. Where would you like to go?"

Mikan looked at her for a second and answered, "Texas military academy, your honor,"

"GSA it is," and the judge wrote down GSA on her paper.

"What?" Mikan couldn't believe what the judge just did. _Meet my worst nightmare._

Her parents walked out the court room, while her mom was yelling things to her dad like 'GSA?! Yukihara, don't do this to her," Mikan just looked at them walking away. _'Holy shit'_ she thought.

* * *

Mikan sat in her lawyers car and they stopped in front of her house. The kind woman turned to her and spoke, "So, it's about a three hour drive. Take as much time as you need," Mikan just looked at her and stepped out of the car, walking into her house. She walked directly to her room and began taking her stuff. Her room was painted blue and very messy. There were gymnastics posters everywhere, but they were painted over with a black marker. So now all the gymnasts had mustaches and ugly faces. Everything was covered with graffiti. She also had a lot of skater stuff and gymnastics awards. She walked to her cabinet and took out most of her clothes. She stuffed them into a suitcase and closed it. She also went to search for her phone, camera, iPod and some other stuff. She tried to find it, but couldn't. her Her dad walked in and looked at her.

Mikan turned to him and lifted her arms up questioningly, "Where's my shit?"

He walked to a corner, took a bag and threw it on her pink and black bed. "There,"

"So, what? You're just dumping me?! Huh?! Just giving up and not even talking to me?!" Mikan took the bag off the bed and threw it over her shoulder.

"You're the one who gave up, Mikan. I guess you learned that from your mom,"

Mikan turned to him angrily, "Don't send me to GSA,"

Yukihara walked to her, "Then what do you think I should do, huh?" Yukihara looked at her sadly.

Mikan sighed and walked to the door.

"I don't know what to do with you!" Her father said, sitting down on her bed. Mikan stopped in the door opening. He sighed, "You used to be such a good kid," Mikan turned to him, "That's so interesting. You used to be a good dad," She shrugged, "Guess we're even. Goodbye," And with that, Mikan left.

* * *

Mikan and her lawyer stopped for a red light when Koko and Kitsu stopped at each side of the car with their bikes. "Hey, mi-chi, Thanks for not sayin' our names. Where're you goin'?" Kitsu asked. "Yeah, where _are_ you going?" Koko asked too. Mikan scowled and answered. "GSA," The guys whoo-ed and the light turned green. "We have to go, guys," Mikan's lawyer said to them. "Wait, wait. Mi-chi. We'll come to that school, too. Just wait up a week, 'kay?" Koko said to her. Mikan smiled, "Thanks, guys. I'll do that," And the car drove away. The boys yelled see you later and Mikan waved one more time.

* * *

Mikan kicked the doors of the gymnastics hall open. She had already picked up her timetable and dropped her stuff off at her dorm room. It was just an average dorm. White walls, a bed that was in between a double and a single bed, a desk, a cabinet, a bathroom, a living room and a kitchen. She will have to share those last three. She has three other roommates, but since it was Saturday and everyone was training, no one was there.

_Well let me explain what GSA is. GSA means Gakuen sports academy. It's a school for students that do sports professionally, and some just do it for fun, although they still want to make it. It supports the students in all ways. They have professional trainers, the right equipment, and money. All the competitions were on the weekends, so it didn't affect your school work._

So, Mikan kicked open the doors and looked inside and saw some old equipment set up. "Anybody home? Anybody care?" Mikan threw her arms up lazily.

A man, who was probably in his fifties, was walking up the steps to the vault running lane and stopped when he reached the top. He looked at the hall and looked satisfied to see that all his gymnasts were doing their best training. The front door opened and revealed Mikan in her loose pants that were reaching past her knees, her oversized yellow hoodie, sneakers and her cap. She walked in and looked around, scrunching up her nose. _GSA, there's only one thing worse than having no control over your life. It's being forced to live with people who hate you. And I was suddenly in the middle of an 'I hate you' group. Meet the leader._

"Ladies, read my mind. Read my mind, ladies." The man said. _Vick Houston used to be the best trainer around the Mississippi. That is, until his gym started to produce more injuries than champions. We've never met, and I've been hoping to keep it that way._

"Ladies, read my mind. It says relax and focus," Vick said, he turned around and saw Mikan, "Ah, join us," He moved his hand towards himself and the girls that were practicing behind him.

"What is _she_ doing here?" A girl with green hair just above the shoulders asked, while she was standing on the beam in her fleece shorts and sleeveless top. _Sumire Shouda, 16 years old, four time national team member, five time national Mikan-hater._Vick whistled and motioned me to come to him. _Why all the hate?_ Mikan walked towards him. _Well, when you walk out of worlds and lose team USA's chance on winning gold, it's not personal. It's national._ Mikan walked up the little stairs towards the vault with her head bend down, while almost everyone was glaring at her. _And in the world of gymnastics..._ Mikan walked towards Vick. _Hating me was practically a sport._

"Everyone, Mikan Sakura," Vick said, while putting his jacket off, "Has very graciously come out of retirement, to join us. Being out of shape isn't funny, no making fun of her. Get dressed, Mikan,"

Mikan looked at him, "Yeah... Uhh... I accidentallyburned all my leotards last year," she smiled. "Hoped this is okay," as she pointed to her clothes.

"Have you warmed up?" Vick asked.

"What? To you? No," Mikan said.

"Stretch and join the vault rotation. Let's see what you're at," He said and walked towards the right side of the vault, waiting for her performance. Mikan walked towards the front of the running lane and took off her hoodie, only wearing a green t-shirt. She shook her arms and legs loose as a girl with pink hair and blue eyes, named Anna, also 16, asked her what she's going to do. "I'm going for a butt-o-hara," she answered and grinned at Anna. "You mean a sugohara?" Anna said. "No, I mean a butt-o-hara," Mikan said and did some weird movements she called a warming up. Then she began running towards the vault with her arms shaking loosely at her sides, she jumped on the board and placed her arms on the vault, as if she was going to do a cartwheel. But she suddenly turned her body and landed with her butt on top of the vault and threw her arms straight up and said "Ping!"

Vick sighed and looked at her. Mikan sighed, too, and jumped off the vault, walking towards Vick. "I know, the landing was a little off,"

"Oh, no," Vick said. "Take a seat, you need to take up your run a little bit," he said and slapped the side of the running lane. Mikan sat down. "I think I can help you with that," And he pointed towards another trainer, who was in his late twenties and then he pointed to her. John, the trainer, nodded and walked towards them. He took Mikan's legs and swung her over his shoulder. "Don't you _dare_ fart," She warned.

They arrived at the old gym hall where all the old equipment stood.

"Arghh! Put me down, Shrek!" Mikan ordered.

They walked towards the two beams as Vick said something, "This isn't the real world, this is _my_ world. You don't have to like me or like it here, but you have to respect it," John threw her down on one of the mats.

"Respect?" Mikan laughed, "Is this how you respect people? Throw them over your shoulder and violate their personal space?" Mikan stuck up her thumb and sat down on the beam on the opposite of Vick.

"Oooh, goodie," Vick said, chewing some gum, " I heard you were like this, I'm so glad it's true," Vick said and hopped off the beam, standing in front of Mikan.

"I'm sorry, what did you say about your respect?" Mikan asked.

"We have rules. We have rules for training," Vick said, elaborating the word rules. "And the reason that we have rules, and coaches, is because this is gymnastics," Mikan pretended as if she was Vick, miming his words. "Hey!" Vick slapped her cap off her head. Mikan looked at him, not believing he just slapped her precious cap off. Mikan sighed, "That was rude," she said in a soft voice. "While danger and risks is what we do, Mikan. It's calculated. It can't be calculated if you don't respect the rules. It's the laws," Vick continued. Mikan rolled her eyes and breathed out a deep sigh. Vick looked at her amusingly and placed his hands underneath her knees, pushing her off the beam.

"Argh!" Mikan yelled as she stood up.

"The laws of gravity, for instance," Vick said and leaned his arms on the beam.

"Okay," Mikan said angrily, "What's your point?"

"Well," Vick started, "I want you to be back here tomorrow morning at 10 A.M., ready to train. Or we can call the judge and you can go to jail," Mikan shook her head reluctantly and attempted to walk away.

"Hey," Vick grabbed her arm, "You decide," he pointed at her. Mikan just looked at him and walked away while saying 'Don't expect me to train,' "And lose the hat tomorrow," Vick said, half smiling. "Lose the talk," Mikan retorted and walked out.

* * *

As Mikan was walking towards the dormitories, she looked up at the sky. The weather was nice, maybe she was going for a run later today. She walked through the doors of the dormitory and bumped into someone. She flew a bit backwards, but was able to stand up straight. "Hey!" Mikan yelled, "Watch your stinking eyes!" She glared at the guy. He was beautiful. He had deep, crimson eyes and shining raven hair, Mikan just glared at him some more and walked towards her dorm room, expecting to see her roommates there. She opened the door with her key and walked in. As soon as she closed the door and saw two girls sitting on the couch, looking TV.

"Hi," Mikan simply held up her hand. The girls look behind them and saw Mikan. One of the girls had short raven hair that went just below her chin and crimson eyes. She resembled someone, but Mikan couldn't quite get the finger on it. The other girl had long midnight blue straight hair that went to her middle, she also had a pair of dark blue eyes to match. Both of the girls smiled and stood up, walking towards her.

The girl with the short raven hair held out her hand and introduced herself, "Hi! Nice to meet you! My name is Aoi Hyuuga and I'm just turned sixteen!" She smiled cutely at Mikan. Mikan just nodded and shook her hand.

The other girl held out her hand, too, "Hello! My name is Nonoko Ogasawara. Pleased to meet you!" Mikan nodded once again and shook her hand, too. Mikan decided to speak up too and ask them something.

"So, what kind of sports do you play?" Mikan asked, plopping down on the couch.

"Well," Nonoko started, "I do gymnastics," Mikan looked at Aoi, expecting an answer from her, too. "I do ballet," She said. Mikan scrunched up her face but still smiled a little smile at her.

"And what do you do?" Aoi asked her, while Nonoko already knew the answer. She saw Mikan today, after all. "I do gym-nasty-ics," Mikan told them. Aoi and Nonoko laughed.

"Why do you do it when you don't like it?" Nonoko wondered.

"I used to like, until something happened. After that, I went mountain biking. But since I got caught a lot of times because of biking on private ground and stuff like that, I'm forced to go here and do it," Mikan explained. "But, I'm going to take a shower. Bye," and Mikan waved her hand at them. Aoi and Nonoko giggled to each other. This girl was funny. They wondered which class she was in. And she hasn't met their other roommate yet! Well, that'll come later. She's not here yet, anyway.

* * *

Mikan was walking to the bathroom, when she tripped over something. "What the fuck?!" She said and looked down, seeing an alarm clock on the ground. "Whose shit is this?" She asked herself and walked on. She stepped into the bathroom and opened the faucet, letting hot water stream out. She stripped down her clothes and stepped into the shower. After 10 minutes, she came out and changed in her clothes again. She walked out of the bathroom with a towel in her hair. She heard the TV was still on in the living room, she also heard more than two voices. Mikan walked to her room and took some other clothes, since she was going for a run later in the evening. She was now wearing dark blue sweatpants with a grey sports bra, but since they had some guests, she just put on a cardigan which was a lighter shade of dark blue. She made a loose bun and stalked out of the room, not even looking in the mirror if she looked presentable. She made her way to the living room, and was a little surprised that there were actually _guys_ in the room, and another girl. Mikan looked at the girl and recognized her as the girl who asked her what jump she was performing at the vault.

"Yo, Anna," Mikan nodded at her, before she sat down on the couch lazily.

"Hey! You're Mikan, the one who did the butt-o-hara! I'm your other roommate. Nice to meet you!" Anna smiled. Mikan nodded again and looked at the guys, indicating Anna to introduce her to them. "Oh, sorry. Guys, this is Mikan Sakura, the newest member of the GSA gymnastics team. Mikan, this is Yuu, Natsume and Ruka," Anna introduced.

"Hello, my name is Yuu Tobita. I'm into baseball," A boy with glasses and dirty blond hair said. (Yeah, I know, weird XD. Yuu and baseball.... -_-')

""My name's Ruka Nogi, pleased to meet you. I do the soccer," A blond boy with cerulean eyes introduced himself.

"Natsume Hyuuga, soccer," The last boy said, he was pretty tall and lean and he had some gorgeous pair of crimson eyes that went along perfectly with his soft raven hair. "Hey," Mikan pointed at him, "You're the guy that couldn't look out of his stinkin' eyes, aren't 'ya?" Natsume nodded. _Well, these people aren't the best ones you can get. But it'll have to do, I guess._

Mikan looked TV for some more minutes, as the others were talking. Mikan stood up and walked out of their dorm, grabbing her iPod and said, "I'm going to run for a while,". She came outside and began jogging under the trees. This way she could see some bit of this fucking school, too. She jogged around for half an hour now, and she came to the conclusion that this school was _far_ too big for it's own good. People could get lost her, you know! But, it's not like Mikan cared. She decided she's seen enough and ran back to her dorm room. She opened the door and noticed all the lights were out, everyone was probably sleeping already. Mikan went to her room, too and went to sleep. She hoped she wasn't getting into _too_ much trouble.

But, since the third and unseen genre is drama, we know that's not gonna happen. She in for _loads _of trouble. Good luck, Mikan. You'll need it.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

_Well, that was the first chapter. It'll be shorter than the later chapters, so don't worry. It'll take a __month or so to update, though. But I'll try sooner! Let me know what you think. I hope I'll be getting loads of positive reviews, otherwise I won't be motivated and it will take me less time to update. Anonymous reviews accepted!_

Big Kiss from yours truly, Hitomi-chan =3


	2. First school days and weird rotations

Hey, there!

I'm sorry for the errors in my writing last time, I didn't read it over. Probably since I'm too lazy... Well, I updated earlier than I expected, hope you guys are happy, too :)

Thanks to everyone who reviewed ;) And those silent readers (or readers that don't have an account, I accept anonymous reviews!), review! Let me know what you think, too! :) So that way I can improve my story, and make it to your expectations...

Most of the people are 16 or 17, Natsume and some of the other boys are 17, and most of the girls are 16. If you have any questions, problems, or suggestions, let me know! ;)

Enjoy the story.

**Chapter 2 First school days and weird rotations**

Mikan woke up at 8 in the morning due to someone playing the hoedown throwdown on her radio. She looked around her room for a bit, took a glance at her alarm clock and decided she would wake up. Not that she could sleep with this noise, anyway. Mikan sighed and stood up, walking to her closet. She chose an army green sweatpants that ended a bit below the knees, a grey jumper that had sleeves till the elbows and she put a white T-shirt that said 'black flag', with four black blocks between the words, over it. She went to the bathroom, still hearing the noise coming from the living room, and brushed her teeth. She looked in the mirror and put her hair in a high ponytail. Mikan was finally done and walked towards the living room, where the noise was coming from. When she arrived, she saw her three roommates dancing to Miley Cyrus' hoedown throwdown. Mikan sighed, annoyed, and walked towards their stereo and clicked it off.

"Hey! We were just dancing to that!" Aoi pouted.

"Well, not anymore! Lets eat," Mikan declared and walked to their kitchen, preparing some toast with egg and bacon.

"Mikan, no!" Nonoko yelled, trying to stop Mikan from making it by putting of the fire.

Mikan glared at Nonoko, "What are you doing?! I have to eat, too, you know! That was my breakfast,"

"You can't eat something like that! It's not healthy, and we sportswomen have to eat healthy to stay in condition. Eat some salad with a smoothie," Nonoko offered.

Mikan just glared at her and put the fire back on. "back off," she hissed at Anna, as she tried to put it off. The three girls gulped and backed down, eating their salad and drinking up their smoothie.

"I'm off," Mikan announced to her roommates and went to the door, putting on her brown A.P.C. tennis shoes. The girls said goodbye to her, as she walked out of the door. Mikan walked towards the gymnastics hall, seeing only a few people. But, there was nobody she knows, yet.

* * *

Vick whistled as he walked by his potentially new clients' mothers, saying hello to them. He arrived in front of his office and saw Mikan standing at the balcony, just beside his office, looking over the hall. "Good morning, Mikan," he greeted her. "Hey," Mikan greeted back as she turned around. "I'll be with you in a minute," and he walked into his office, the first 'client' walking in.

He looked at every one of them and said the same thing. "Your daughter is the best one. I gotta say, I've never seen anyone quite like her. We like the best training towards a becoming athlete."

"But that's twenty hours a week," A woman said to him. Vick looked at her and said, "She's a star,"

"She's _six_," Vick stroked his chin, "And I've got two other children. That's a big commitment,"

Vick took a bowl with some mints and offered the lady some, "I'll have her nationally ranked by the time she's ten," The woman took one and Vick continued, "And she'll be doing Olympics when she's 15, winning gold," The woman gaped at him. Mikan popped up at his window, making an accusing face at him. She heard everything since his door was open.

The woman walked out while saying she'll have the cheque on Tuesday. "wonderful," Vick answered. "Uh," Mikan began, sitting down on the ground, "Yeah... You got a _lot_ of people going to the Olympics," She said amusingly, "Just wondering, what country are they going to represent?" Mikan asked him, bringing up a wondering hand to her chin, "State of illusion?" She said while making a funny face.

* * *

Mikan was making snow angels on the red tumbling floor. She brought her hands under the back of her head and narrowed her eyes at the ceiling. The door of the hall opened and Mikan split open an opening between her two shoes, that were beside each other until a second ago, so that she could see who came in. Some gymnasts. Including Sumire. Mikan focused on them and tried to squish them between her feet. She made an opening again and did the same. She then focused on Sumire, trying to squish her, too.

"Vick," Sumire called, " Why can't we scrap the old and ugly leotards. We need new ones for championships," Sumire said to Vick, now standing still, giving Mikan the chance to squish her some more. "Every college will be scouting me," She declared, pointing at herself innocently. Mikan laughed at her. Sumire looked at her, "Not that _you_ have to worry about any of that," Mikan sat up and chuckled. "New leotard might distract all the judges and people from your..." Mikan looked like she wondered about something, "Lack of talent. It's a solid strategy," Mikan grinned. "Gee, _Mariah Carey_, I wonder why no one's scouting you," Mikan laid back down again and put her foot in front of Sumire. "Oh, I forgot. You don't matter!" And with that, Sumire walked away angrily.

Vick walked towards Mikan. "That she can even say the word college is a miracle to the hoe institution," Mikan looked at Vick. "Hey, throw a buster. Nobody cares," Vick looked at Nonoko and Anna's direction, where Nonoko was dancing while listening to her iPod. "Nonoko, those moves are throwing off your routine," Vick said to her disapprovingly. "Sorry," Nonoko put off her music and scurried away towards the beam. Vick looked at Mikan and said, "Shark, storage closet, _now_,"

* * *

"Pretty feet, pretty feet," One of the female trainers sort of sang in a Russian accent, while clapping her hands in a rhythm. "Point them hard and win the meat!" She finished. Mikan looked at the girls that were doing the beam with crossed arms. "Very good, yes," The Russian woman said again. Sumire jumped off the beam with a somersault in the air. Mikan clapped for her sarcastically. "Wow," She commented. Sumire smirked at Mikan "Jealous, Mikan?" Sumire asked her. Mikan rolled her eyes as Sumire continued, "Bring back memories? We trained together at DeFranks for how long?" Mikan thought for a second, "That'd be.... Too long!" Mikan concluded. Sumire looked away for a second before saying something again. "And he gave you _soooo_ much attention because you sucked," Mikan nodded, "Riiight... Yeah, I _sucked_ at worlds," Mikan said to her. "Glad to see you haven't lost your love of accuracy, Sumire," Mikan glared at Sumire. Sumire looked haughty. "Well, at least _I_ didn't make it all the way to worlds and uhmm.." Sumire pretended like she was choking, "Choke," Mikan laughed humorlessly, "Yeah. Here, let me show you how you choke," Mikan grabbed Sumire's neck, attempting to choke her as Sumire screamed. The Russian trainer came to them, trying to get them apart. They continued their little cat-fight for a minute, until the trainer succeeded into getting them apart. "I said point your feet, not point your words," She said to Mikan. "Pointy words are mouth turds," And the Russian walked away. Some girls asked if Sumire was okay. "I'm okay. She's crazy," she answered them.

"I'm so jealous of Sumire, that I actually memorized her pre-school beam routine," Mikan said as she went on the beam.

"Hey! Easy. I choreographed that routine," The Russian woman pointed at herself. Mikan looked at her, "Youge sigere sigero si," Mikan said and pretended like she zipped her mouth shut. Nonoko laughed silently.

Mikan moved her arms like the waves of the ocean, while making some kind of sound. "We got some finger flicking choreography," Mikan said, pointing her hands, also lifting up one of her feet by every pointing. "And the classic butt shove," Mikan pointed her butt backwards and looked to the side. "Sumire, how embarrassing," Some of the girls laughed at that. Sumire looked around, embarrassed. "Then we have some useless moves. And the arms get from point A to point B," Mikan put down her arms one by one. Mikan turned around, "Then we have the vacuum," Mikan pretended like she was vacuuming while making a sound of a vacuum cleaner. Sumire fake smiled at her. Mikan brought her hand to her ear and made a phone with it, looking at a blond girl. "Ayaka, right?" Mikan asked her, like she was on the phone. Ayaka picked up the fake phone, "Yeah, Ayaka," "Ayaka! Put down the phone!" Sumire warned. Nonoko put down her fake phone, looking at it weirdly. "Can you tell Sumire that I'm gonna take over and that I'm going to do a real dismount?" Mikan asked Ayaka. "Sumire, Mikan's on the phone, saying she's gonna do a real dismount," Ayaka offered her 'phone' to Sumire. "I heard her, _thank you_," Sumire told Ayaka harshly. Ayaka brought the phone to her ear again. "How about... a double back?" Mikan asked Ayaka.

"You will not throw a double back before training it first, Mikan." Vick said, walking in. "Yeah, I will," Mikan said. "Over my dead body," Vick walked closer to them. "Well, a little CPR might do you good," And Mikan ran over the beam, doing a double back. Everyone gasped while Vick yelled 'Mikan!'. Mikan landed wrong and rolled over. She looked up, laughing, and saw Vick glaring at her.

"Shall we share our philosophy with Mikan, ladies?" Vick asked the gymnasts. "Read my mind. What are we about?" Vick threw his fist up in the air as everyone said in sync, "Clean, safe routine guarantees to stick," Mikan pretended like she was throwing up. Suddenly she looked suspicious. "Is he keeping your brains in jars, or should I be concerned about the water?" Mikan asked them.

"Can we show Mikan what discipline is all about?" Vick asked them. "Please join us, Mikan,"

"Nahh, no thanks. I'm kinda tired," Mikan jumped up, walking towards the door. Anna and Nonoko gasped at her.

"Alright, fine. Ladies, outside. Now!" Vick ordered, clapping his hands.

* * *

Vick drove around in his mini tractor, one that looked like a grass-cutter, while the other girls ran in a big circle. The sun was already setting. "Point you toes, ladies!" Vick yelled. Mikan sat on a bench beside the field. Some guys with a soccer ball were watching from afar. "We're gonna keep going, until Mikan participates," Vick yelled again.

"This is, like, globally unfair!" Sumire said, over the noise of the grass-cutter. "We're gonna be here all night."

"Stretch your knees, Sumire," Vick told her. Mikan narrowed her eyes at him and looked down at her hands.

"This is totally violating the school code," Sumire complained.

* * *

Mikan arrived at her dormitory. Just when she was inside, somebody else came walking in, too. It was Natsume, wearing his training attire. Mikan walked to the stairs, but was stopped by someone calling her.

"Hey, little girl," A deep voice called her. Mikan turned around, facing him. "I'm _not_ a little girl! So shut your dirty mouth!"

"Hmpf, who has the dirty mouth here?" Natsume asked her. Mikan glared at him. "You know, I saw you outside on one of the fields next to the gymnastics hall tonight. You're quite the cruel one, aren't 'ya? Letting other people run all night because you don't want to train,"

"So what? It's not your problem, is it?" Mikan retorted.

"No, but I thought, let's be nice and let her know what I think of her," Natsume smirked.

Mikan rolled her eyes, "If you call that nice, then pigs can fly,"

"They can!"

Mikan looked at him, "Tell me how, 'cause I have no idea,"

"In an airplane," Natsume grinned. Mikan sighed and walked away towards the lift, hearing a faint chuckle behind her. She rolled her eyes at him once again and got in the elevator, pushing the third floor button as it lit up.

* * *

Mikan got up the next day, and was, once again, woken up by the hoedown throwdown. She chose to ignore it today and did her morning routine. She packed her bag, ate her breakfast and walked towards the high school building. She looked around when she was inside, looking for the administration office. She found a sign that lead to the said office and followed its direction. There was a young woman behind the desk, probably in her late twenties. Mikan walked towards her and asked for her timetable. The woman looked around for a bit and found it, handing it over to Mikan. Mikan thanked her by nodding at the woman and walked away towards her first class.

She arrived at a brown door that was beautifully decorated. Mikan was just about to knock when a blond teacher opened the door. He had shining purple eyes and he was wearing a white polo with some faded jeans.

"Hi!" He said, stretching out his hand for Mikan to shake, "I'm your homeroom teacher, Narumi," He introduced himself as Mikan shook his hand. _Better be polite to the teachers. Don't want to go to jail, now would I?_

"Come in, Mikan. I'll introduce you to the class," Narumi said and walked in. Mikan walked in behind him lazily. The buzzing noise the class was making before quieted down and they all looked at the teacher.

"Good morning," Narumi greeted his class. Some people mumbled a good morning back. "We'll have a new student as from today onwards. Mikan, introduce yourself please," Narumi gestured to the teenagers in front of her. Mikan looked at the class and sighed, annoyed.

"Mikan Sakura, my specialization is gymnastics," Mikan introduced herself. Narumi smiled. "Does anyone have a question for Mikan?"

A girl lifted her hand. "Yes, Wakako?" Narumi said.

Wakako looked at Mikan, "Why did you transfer here?"

Mikan grinned, "I was convicted. I had to choose between Texas military academy and this," She looked at Narumi for a second, "Fucking school. I chose Texas military academy, but the judge made me go here,"

Some people gasped and some widened their eyes. "What did you do?" someone asked. "I invaded private property. Don't get the wrong idea. I was biking there in an empty pool," Mikan explained. Wakako nodded.

"Well, Mikan, you can choose an empty seat," Mikan looked around and saw an empty seat in the far back next to the window. She walked towards it and sat down, not paying any attention to the teacher, Narumi.

"You have to pay attention in class, you know," A voice said to her. She looked at her right and saw Natsume. Mikan sighed. "I don't know if you know, but... you're not paying any attention either," Mikan pointed out. Natsume just smirked and looked at Narumi.

* * *

Mikan opened her locker and looked stuffed her books in it, grabbing her books for the next few lessons. She walked towards the cafeteria and ordered a cheese sandwich along with a cupcake and some orange juice. She got her stuff, paid for it at the counter and sat down at one of the tables. She was lucky. It was the only remaining free table. She ate her stuff while looking around. _Welcome in this shithole. I've heard that there were weird people, but I never expected it in this way._ Mikan looked at the tables. Everyone was eating their food while laughing with their friends. At her old school there was always someone fighting or having a food fight. Mikan sighed. Good times, good times. The bell went and Mikan went to her next class. Science.

Mikan walked in and went to the teacher. "Who's my lab partner?" Mikan simply asked him. "The girl right over there," He pointed. Mikan nodded and walked over to her. The girl had short raven hair and violet eyes. She was wearing her uniform neatly. _Oh, by the way, this is how our uniforms look like. The girls have a brown plaid skirt (with some grey socks that went just over the knees), that looked damn much like a Burberry mini skirt, I think it is one. They had a white blouse and the same brown plaid tie. For the girls that needed ribbons for their pigtails or whatever, they also had the same brown plaid ribbon (I have one in my hair for my ponytail). You had to wear black Mary Jane pumps, I mean, what the heck! If you were cold you could wear a brown cardigan over your blouse. The boys attire was a pair long brown plaid trousers and a white blouse along with the same tie that the girls had, only a bit longer. They could also wear a cardigan when it's cold, but it should be black. They could choose whatever shoes they wanted. Most of the guys wore some sneakers._ The girl looked at Mikan disapprovingly and introduced herself. "I'm Hotaru Imai. May I ask why you're wearing your uniform so sloppy?" Hotaru asked. Mikan looked down at herself. Her socks were pulled up above her knees, but it had some wrinkles. She had put on some black low cut converses. Her skirt looked normal, but she had the first two buttons of her blouse unbuttoned, her tie hanging loosely around her neck, following the collar. Mikan shrugged and looked at Hotaru. She was wearing her socks perfectly straight and all her buttons of her blouse were buttoned. Her tie was perfectly tied around her neck. Hotaru sighed and just paid attention to the teacher as he began the lesson. Mikan and Hotaru were quite a good lab team. Hotaru had the brains, and Mikan wanted to do all the dangerous stuff. They became some sort of friends in those short 50 minutes.

* * *

Mikan was walking towards the gym for her training. Vick looked at her as she slammed the door of the hall open, "Good day, Mikan. Guess school was fun," Vick grinned. "Well, you can practice in the storage closet," The storage closet was the hall where Mikan first walked in when she arrived. It was actually an old practice room.

Mikan stared at the vault, sitting down on it's lane. She stared some more. She finally sighed and fell backwards. _Gymnastics tells you, no._ Mikan stood in front of the beam. _All day long._ Mikan lay under the beam, with her arms and legs stretched out. _It mocks you over, and over again._ Mikan lifted up her right arm, picking up the grapes from her stomach and ate one. _Telling you that you're an idiot. That you're crazy._ Mikan threw the grapes aside, as they fell apart. _If you like running a full speed towards a stationary object... _Mikan ran on the Vault's lane. _Vault's for you._ Mikan stopped in front of the vault and sighed, annoyed. _If you like peeling pieces of skin at size of quarters off your hands..._ Mikan hung on the top bar. _Bars is for you._ Mikan pulled herself up, her face just reaching over the bar. _Because the only thing that works on your ribs, is when your ribs get ribs._ Mikan fell off the bar and made an oef sound. Mikan warmed herself up for floor. _It's super sexy._ Mikan did some floor rotations. _In floor... _Mikan jumped and turned. _I mean, are you serious, who doesn't want to prone around in a leotard getting wedgy from doing dorky choreography. _Mikan groaned and hit the floor with her fists. _It's delicious._

Mikan dragged a big, heavy bag in the bathroom. She filled the bath with cold water and poured the bag empty in the bathtub, revealing ice-cubes. Mikan sighed and stepped into the cold water, scrunching up her face from the coldness.

The gymnasts were all running outside, warming up. Mikan just walked behind them, limping. Her muscles were seriously aching.

Doing the handstand against with the beam supporting her back, Mikan tried to stand on one hand. _If you like falling, then gymnastics is __the_ _sport for you._ Mikan felt sideways. _You get to fall on your face..._ Mikan fell off the beam, right on her face. _Your ass..._ Mikan flew over the vault and landed, butt first, on the mat behind it. _Your back..._ Mikan did a handstand, but fell over on her back. _Your knees..._ Mikan came down from the vault and fell on her knees. _And__ your pride._ Mikan reached out for the top bar, but couldn't grab it, falling on her stomach. She tried a few times, but failed. _Good thing I didn't like falling._ Mikan fell a few more times, doing some rotations and moves. _I looooved it._(imagine it as if she's saying it in a sing-song voice, sarcastically)

Mikan was jumping on the trampoline, where she could do her tricks perfectly. Vick was watching, smiling to himself.

* * *

Koko and Kitsu put a pantyhose over their hair. "You tackle the guard, I'll grab Mikan," Koko said to Kitsu. "Why do I need to tackle the guard? You're bigger," Koko just looked at him. "I'll tackle the warden, you take Mikan,". "Oh, so now it's a warden," Kitsu said, sarcastically. They pulled the tights over their heads and walked in the gymnastics hall, as Kitsu looked behind them to make sure nobody saw them. They bend low and walked in further. They arrived at a lift with a staircase beside it and sat down at each side of the elevator. Kitsu put a finger to his mouth and ssh-ed. They looked at the elevator and pulled the tights to their hair, so you could see their faces. Koko looked beside him at the staircase and motioned Kitsu to follow him. Just as they were standing in front of the stairs, a woman was walking down, she looked up and gasped. She then looked at them and asked "May I help you?" as some other women came walking down, too. Koko and Kitsu looked at each other before looking in front of them again. Kitsu put his arm on Koko's shoulder coolly. "May we?" he said. Koko winked.

* * *

The door of the equipment hall opened as Mikan was doing a handstand on the bars. She noticed three people coming in and stopped, jumping on the mat.

"Woah! Mikan!" Koko looked at her amazed. Mikan shrugged at him. "What do 'ya want?" She asked the two. Vick was looking from a distance with his arms crossed.

"Well, we're coming to GSA earlier than expected!" Kitsu exclaimed happily. Mikan smirked. "Well, then. Which sport are you two doing?" The two friends grinned at her and said in sync, "mountain biking!" Mikan shook her head. "Should've known" she mumbled to herself.

"Okay, boys. Time to go," Vick called. The three looked at him and Koko said, "We're cool, man. Thanks," Mikan decided to speak up, too. "I mean, come on. Even prisoners have visiting hours,"

"Yeah, and they're scaring the mini-vans out of the moms next door," Vick walked towards the door.

"Please, those mommy's were totally hitting on us, man," Koko said while crossing his arms, wearing his cap sideways. "Hey, hey, hey. Hitting on us?" Kitsu said. "Mommy's and me, dude. Mommy's and me,"

"They weren't boys, believe me," Vick said and motioned them to come to the exit. The three friends just returned to their talking. Vick whistled loudly, "Out!" They looked at him. "What's up your butt?" Koko asked him, heaving up him arms questionally. Vick chewed on his gum. "What'd you say 'bout my butt?!" Vick dared, putting his hands on his sides. The three laughed. "Whatever it is, it's sideways," Kitsu chuckled. "Come on! Out! Out!" Vick clapped his hands. Koko and Kitsu walked towards him and said their goodbyes, promising Mikan that they would come to her room later that evening. Vick closed the door behind them and Mikan walked towards the floor, cursing Vick.

**End of chapter 2**

Well, hope you liked it :) Hope most of you review, too ;) I would love that. I'm not sure when I'll update again. School's starting in two weeks, so... And I'm in my last year, so I have to take the BIG exams in April :S I'm going to update a little less often because of that... I have to concentrate _really_ well this year, since I dropped a level last year.. I'm going to the last year of VMBO now. If you want to know what that is, search it up on Google ^^

Big Kiss from Hitomi-chan =3


	3. Of friends and pasts

Hey! :)

Well, first, thank you to all the reviewers! I'm so happy :D I'm like this when I see I got a new review: OMG! I got a new review! Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah! (at that point I'm dancing in my chair)... I know, I'm a little weird, but weird is good right? Right!?

Okayyyyy, so, first an answer to an anonymous reviewer whose named 'unknown'.

For the lose the gum thing changing into lose the talk, I did that because I wanted the story parts to be a little different sometimes :) So most of the changed sentences/scenes are just changed. But for the 'Your secrets save with me' thing, I really didn't know what she said =.= Ahahahaha -sweatdrop- Well, hope you'll continue reading my story and thanks for saying you like it :) I'm reaaaally happy! :D

By the way, I made up a last name for Kitsu, since I, and everyone else, don't know his real last name.

There probably won't be a lot of gymnastics in this chapter. I want to focus on the school and her past a little bit.

**Chapter 3 Of friends and pasts**

Mikan was walking to her school building, her iPod blasting music into her ears on full volume. She looked around and saw friends, couples, and just people who know each other walking to school together. Out of the blue someone hit her shoulder with a fist.

"Hey, dude!" Koko grinned at her, Kitsu walking on her other side also grinning at Mikan.

Mikan smiled. "Hey! Do you know which class you're in?"

"Hmm, not yet. We'll have to go to the administration office first," Kitsu shook his head.

"Well, I'll walk with you," Mikan offered them. "Awesome! 'cause we don't know our way around here. This place is friggin' huge!" Koko exclaimed, awing the place. Mikan laughed as they walked towards the high school building together. They picked up Koko and Kitsu's timetables and discovered they were in the same class. They cheered for a bit and walked towards the fist class, which was homeroom again. Mikan walked in the classroom as Koko and Kitsuneme stood outside, talking with Narumi.

Every student was in the classroom when Narumi walked in. "Good morning, students. Today we have another new student. No I'm wrong, we have two new students. Please welcome them warmly," Narumi said and pointed to the door. Koko and Kitsu walked in and grinned at everyone.

"Hi! I'm Kokoro Yume. But everyone calls me Koko," Koko introduced himself.

"Hey peeps! My name's Kitsuneme Takeshi, but everyone calls me Kitsu," Kitsu said. "Me and my friend Koko here do mountain biking. We never participated in a game or took it seriously but we want to bike in competitions now," He went on.

"Well, isn't that nice," Narumi smiled, "Does anyone have questions for Kokoro and Kitsuneme?" Narumi looked at the class. A boy held up his hand.

"Yes, Yuu?" Narumi asked. "Are you friends with anyone here? Because you guys keep on looking to the back of the class," Yuu pointed out. Koko and Kitsu smiled simultaneously. "Yes, we do! We know Mikan dude!" They said at the same time. The whole class looked at them weirdly, while Mikan was narrowing her eyes at them.

"Who the hell is Mikan dude?! Is it a boy I don't know about?!" A blond girl screeched.

"Hahahahahaha!"

"Hey! Don't laugh at me! Even if you're kinda hot, you can't laugh at me! I'm Luna Koizumi! Everyone listens to me!" Luna screeched on.

"Well, apparently they don't," Mikan said calmly, sitting next to Natsume. Luna angrily turned around and looked at her.

"And who the hell do _you_ think you are?!" Luna glared at Mikan. Mikan looked at her with no care in the world. "Mikan dude," Everyone looked dumbstruck.

"WHAT!?" Some people shouted. "How can you be a dude?! You're a girl, right?!" Some boy shouted. "Kyaaaaa!" A girl screamed, "Maybe she's a transvestite!" The other girls were screaming too, while the boys looked disgusted. Natsume looked at Mikan, "Eww, dude, that's gross," Mikan sighed and looked at her so-called 'friends', blaming them for making this mess.

"People..." Mikan began. The class continued buzzing. Mikan looked irritated. "You fucking assholes! Listen to what I have to say, will 'ya!?" Mikan shouted. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her.

"I am NO transvestite! Okay!? They call me Mikan-dude since I always hang out with them and do mountain biking, doing things girls normally don't do. So shut up!" Mikan said and slumped down in her seat. Everyone was still progressing what she said, when Koko and Kitsu burst out laughing. "Dude! That was so awesome!" Koko laughed. "Yeah man!" Kitsu agreed.

Luna still looked angry. "Well, I want proof that she did mountain biking and things like that! I don't believe her!" Koko grinned. "Well then, miss Koizumi. I got something for 'ya," and Koko fished Kitsu's phone out of his pocket. Everyone crowded around them to see what he was going to show. Mikan, Natsume and Hotaru just stayed in their seats. Koko started the little video where Mikan was mountain biking on the roof top from the under construction house. The video ended and everyone looked at Mikan, awed that she could ride like that. Luna huffed and walked back to her seat. "Just you wait, bitch. I'll get you someday," She mumbled under her breath. The class went back to their seats and Narumi started the lesson, thinking he was a great teacher to not interrupt the class bonding time earlier. Wow, great class bonding time, Narumi.

**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**

It was their fifth lesson today, gym. Mikan walked to the girls locker room, her bag hanging over her shoulder. She walked in and got changed into her gym clothes. It consisted a white T-shirt with a pair of black shorts that looked like they were some kind of undies. It also had white tennis shoes with it and you had to tie up your hair. If you have long hair, that is. Mikan looked at herself, disgusted with the clothes. _'Is this school some kind of perverted institution or something?!'_ She thought. Mikan walked out of the other door that led to the field.

The boys were already done and were standing in one group, looking at the girls who came out of the door, whistling at some. Also at Mikan. Mikan glared at them and walked to the middle of the field. She looked around and saw that the long mats were rolled out. Mikan smirked, _'perfect. Now I can train some bit for floor, too,'_.

When everyone was outside, the teacher began the lesson. "Students, today we're going to do some tricks on the floor. The gymnasts will have a higher level than the others, of course, but it's not a shame if you can't do it. Everyone here is good at something, so no laughing at others. Okay?" She asked the class and looked at Sumire.

"Okay, okay, I won't laugh at Luna anymore," Sumire said, lifting up her arms. Mikan grinned. So Luna was bad at this. _Let's kick some ass._

"We'll begin with just some warming up, a little running and stuff like that," The female teacher, named Jeniffer, ordered. Mikan began running as the rest followed after her. Mikan smirked and looked behind her, Luna was 6 places after her. They would get 2 teams after they are done with their warming-up. Mikan would make sure that her turn will be at the same time as Luna's. _Hahaha, take that, biatch._

Jeniffer whistled and everyone stopped running, lining up in front of the two long mats.

"First we'll do a simple cartwheel to get the feeling a little bit. Anna, Nonoko, please demonstrate," Jeniffer motioned to one of the mats. Anna and Nonoko did a perfect cartwheel and some students clapped. _'They obviously don't know what _real_ tricks look like, I'll show them,'_ Mikan grinned at the thought. Finally it was Mikan's turn and she also did a perfect cartwheel, after Luna did one, of course. Luna's case... well... You can't even describe it, so bad. Because she didn't have a lot of power in her arms, she bend her arms a bit. It was a wonder she didn't fall. Her legs, well, they were in the air for, like, one second. She didn't lift her legs up, so her hips were bend a lot. It was like seeing a four-year-old doing her first cartwheel. Yes, it was that bad. Mikan laughed silently, so that the teacher wouldn't hear.

The second turn, they had to do a handstand. Everyone did pretty average, except for the gymnasts and a few exceptions. Once again, Luna did badly. This time she fell. She said she didn't know how much strength she had to put in her arms... p-uh-lease. How stupid can you get?! Mikan followed suit, doing a handstand with perfectly pointed toes. Some people clapped. This was the best handstand they've seen today. They did some more things and finally for their last turn, they could do whatever you wanted to. Mikan smirked. _'Luna, this time it won't be about you falling, you won't get much attention,'_

Luna just did a cartwheel, a handstand, and something that had to look like an somersault in the air. Except that she fell on her butt. Finally, it was Mikan's turn. Mikan heaved up her arms, took a deep breath and ran forwards. She did a double back, back handspring, somersault in the air backwards and landed, perfectly fine on her feet. The whole class, including the teacher, clapped.

"As expected from a gymnast who participated in Worlds," Jeniffer, the teacher, smiled at Mikan. Mikan looked sad for a minute but let it go, pulling her indifferent face. The lesson was over and the boys and girls walked to the changing rooms, they had to get changed for lunch.

**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**

"Hey," Natsume said as he sat down next to Mikan at her lunch table, where she was sitting alone. Mikan looked at him and kept on eating.

"Say something back, leotardy," Natsume narrowed his eyes. Mikan just ate some more. Natsume was glaring by now. Mikan finally gave up after a minute and put down her fork.

"What is your problem, shithead!?" Mikan said to him angrily. Natsume grinned, "I wanted to ask you something,". "shoot," Mikan chewed on some piece of steak. "How old are you?" Mikan looked at him inrediciously. "You just want to know that simple thing?" Natsume nodded coolly. "I'm sixteen, why?"

Natsume smirked. "There's a party at one of my friends' house coming Saturday. But you have to be sixteen, otherwise there will be first years and such. We don't want that." Mikan nodded understandingly. "So, wanna come?" Natsume tapped his finger on the table.

"Why would I? Everybody here hates me, anyway. I would just ruin everything." Mikan drank some of her ice-tea while Natsume just looked at her.

"Well, this way you can get to know people, and there's alcohol." Mikan rolled her eyes at his smirk. "I'll think about it. When and where?" Natsume stood up and answered. "56th street, the big house with the balcony at nine. You'll know what house, trust me." And with that, he was off to his friends.

Mikan poked her fork in her salad for a while, before she took a bite. _'stupid buttface (Vick), making me have this dumb diet.'_ Mikan scoffed. _'It's like he's saying I'm fat!'_Anna was glancing at her for a while now. "Hey guys." She began. Nonoko, Hotaru and Aoi looked up. "Shouldn't we, like, sit with her?" Her friends looked at Mikan and thought for a while. "I guess." Nonoko answered. The other two nodded. Anna picked up her tray and walked towards Mikan, the rest following after her.

"Hey, Mikan" Aoi smiled. Mikan looked up from her food and nodded at Aoi, showing her that she acknowledged them. The four looked at each other and sat down.

"Why are you guys sitting with me? I thought nobody liked me here. Since I ruined America's pride." Mikan looked at some guys that were having fun with stalking some girls that looked like skanks. Mikan glared at them. The boys and the girls.

"Well, we don't really care about that." Nonoko smiled. "We want to make friends with you, since you looked so lonely a minute ago. And almost everybody here have their group of friends that they're not really competitive with, so nobody will really accept you. No offense." Nonoko continued.

"None taken." Mikan had enough of her food and threw it away in the trash bin. "So, Hotaru, what do you specialize in? You don't really look like a sports person to me."

"I study sports business. They teach that here, too." Hotaru told Mikan while coolly drinking her milkshake.

"Didn't know they teach that here, too. But then again, I don't really know much about this school." Mikan confessed. The other four nodded. "By the way, Mikan. Why didn't you wanna come here but go to Texas military academy instead?" Anna wondered. Mikan took a deep breath. "Well, I heard some stories from girls when I still did gymnastics at DeFranks. They said they pushed you a lot here and the teachers were very strict. People also said that you couldn't go outside of town, because there were scary dogs and men with guns." Anna, Nonoko and Aoi started laughing loudly, causing some people to look their way. Hotaru just smiled.

"People seriously say that kind of stuff!? Hahaha!" Mikan looked at them questionally. _'They laugh like hyenas'_ Mikan thought while looking at them.

"Scary dogs and men with guns! Bwahaha! This is a school, not a prison!" Aoi exclaimed.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"By the way!" Aoi suddenly said. "This Saturday Yano, one of Natsume's many loser friends, is having a party at his house. Are we going?" Anna immediately nodded. "Well, if it doesn't go as last time..." Nonoko softly said, as if she didn't want anyone to hear her.

"Why? What happened last time?" There ways an immediate silence at their table. Mikan looked at each one of them. "Why won't anyone say something? Aoi?" Aoi bit her lower lip and looked to her right, away from Mikan. "Anna?" Anna was nervously inspecting her nails. "Nonoko?" Nonoko just bit in her sandwich, her eyes not looking at Mikan. "Hotaru?" Hotaru looked at her with no evident emotion and picked up her soda, taking a sip. Mikan sighed. "Well, I'll find out later. But, I gotta go. I have maths, and I don't wanna be late like last time. Bye" Mikan picked up her tray and threw her trash in a bin, throwing her tray on a pile afterwards.

Mikan ambled through the deserted hallways. Normally, you would think people don't like it if they are alone. But Mikan is the contrary. She practically _loved_ it when she was alone. She was able to think for a bit, there weren't any stupid people annoying her, and she could relax for a bit. People were always thinking badly of her. Well, only the people that were always reminded of the huge fiasco back at Worlds. Everyone thought it was her fault. But really, it wasn't. Mikan slumped her head down, kicking imaginary stones. Sudden flashbacks started to come into her head and Mikan clutched her head. She dropped onto her knees and ducked, tears were starting to form in her eyes.

_'Why... Why can't I just be strong?'_ Mikan silently sobbed. More flashbacks appeared before her blurry vision.

_*flashback* (Play this music, it adds the feeling, I think. Let me know if you have a better song/melody: w w w . youtube . com/watch?v=8LbkxP_UCBQ )_

_Mikan, 13 years old, in her red and black leotard was happily skipping around the hall._

_"Yamo, look what I learned from Nana-san!" A man, called Yamamato, looked up at her and smiled as she showed what she had learned._

_"Aren't I just great?" Mikan grinned at him._

_"You're awesome, Mikan." Yamamato chuckled. Mikan beamed._

_---_

_"Mom!" Mikan smiled brightly as her mom came walking into the hall where she was training. Her mother waved at her and sat down at one of the bleachers. Mikan assured herself that she could do it and made a double back off the beam, neatly bringing her arms up afterwards._

_Her mother clapped and showed a genuine smile. Mikan proudly looked around._

_---_

_"Listen well, Mikan. You'll have to train a lot for Worlds, okay?" Mikan nodded at her mothers question. "We want to win, right?" Mikan once again brought her head up and down. "Well then. Let's do our best!" Yuka smiled at her daughter as she ran to the kitchen with a big smile, ready to take out the cake they baked together out of the oven._

_Yuka sighed and slowly walked towards the kitchen._

_---_

_"What!? No! No, no, no! That can't be true! Dad!" Mikan desperately looked at her dad, but he looked elsewhere. Mikan teared up_

_"You can't have a divorce with mom! You love each other!" Mikan's dad, Yukihara, got tears in his eyes himself. He didn't want to show his weakness to his daughter so he walked out, only to make Mikan cry louder._

_"Why? Why does this have to happen now?" Mikan sobbed._

_---_

_The double doors opened as Mikan stood at the bottom of the queue. She saw the small line of light get bigger and bigger, and she heard the audience yell. Mikan took a deep breath. The line of gymnasts started walking and Mikan followed them. She arrived at the doorway and stood still for a minute. Everything went in slow motion. She looked to her right, people were yelling and screaming, some were directed at her. Apparently she was one of the favorites. She _did_ represent the United States along with 3 other girls. She looked to her left and saw the same thing. Mikan closed her eyes for a second and looked forward. The other girls were almost at the podium. Yamamato was wildly motioning her to come to the podium quickly. Mikan sighed and calmly walked towards the podium._

_---_

_Mikan began crying while shaking her head from the left to the right furiously. She made a lot of turns, looking at the audience which was looking at her and screaming she should begin already. She was scared. Scared of all the people. No one had any sympathy for her. She was all alone. She didn't want to do this anymore. Not with what happened. Mikan turned and turned, but didn't do anything but cry. 'No' She thought and ran away from the hall, through the doors where she came in. 'I don't want to do this! I don't want this to happen! Why!?"_

_*end flashback*_

Mikan cried louder. She hated the world. She hated mankind. She hated her family. But most of all, she hated herself.

Mikan cried on and on. But no one noticed.

**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**

"Mikan!" Anna yelled, running towards her. Mikan turned around. "Yeah?"

"Where did you go to?" Anna asked her between puffs. Mikan blankly looked at her. "Nowhere." Anna looked her in the eyes, inspecting her. "Did you cry? Your eyes seem red." Mikan quickly rubbed her eyes. "Of course not! Why would I cry? Something flew in my eye and I rubbed too hard, that's all." Anna nodded, not believing her explanation at all.

"Well, I wanted to ask if you were coming Saturday." Mikan looked at some little kids around the age of eight play with each other outside. "Don't know. Guess not. I'm not really into parties." Mikan said. "Oh, okay. Well, I guess I'll see you later then. Bye!" Anna waved as she ran away. Mikan just mumbled something. She was lying. She _did_ like parties. But she just didn't feel like a party. Mikan sighed to herself and looked at the little kids outside again. How she wished she was that age again.

**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**

"Mikan! Don't slack off!" Aoi yelled, while jogging. Mikan was falling behind. She and Aoi had to keep their condition as high as possible and wanted to do anything for it. So Aoi suggested they should run around the campus every day. But Mikan wasn't really at it today. Her thoughts clouded her mind.

"Come _on_, Mikan!" Aoi shook her head and stopped running. Mikan saw her stop and quit running, too.

"What's wrong? You're so weird today." Aoi worriedly looked at her. "Are you okay?" Mikan nodded. "Yeah, just tired. Everything's so busy here. I'm not really used to it." Mikan smiled, though it was a fake one. Aoi sighed.

"Okay. That was it for today, I guess." And the two walked back together.

"Hey, Aoi." Mikan pulled Aoi's attention. "Yeah?"

"Natsume's your brother, right?" Aoi nodded. "Yes, why?" Mikan glared at some bushes at her right. "Tell him I hate him." Aoi chuckled. "What did he do?"

"He always makes fun of me, though I always make some retorts back, of course. And he just annoys me with his mere presence." Aoi laughed aloud now. Mikan looked at her, as if trying to say 'what?'.

"It's nothing. It's just that you're so funny and sarcastic. I've never met anyone quite like you." Mikan smiled at that, too. They chatted for the rest of the time until they arrived at the dormitory. Mikan smiled at Aoi and looked forward. She stopped walking immediately. Mikan's eyes went wide and then dangerously narrowed. She clenched her fists unconsciously.

"Mother." Mikan venomously gritted through her teeth.

-----------------------------------

Well, that was the end of this chapter. I hope it was interesting enough. There's one thing I wanna know, though. What do you readers think of my vocabulary and my grammar? Like, do I make a lot of mistakes, could I use some more different words, or I should use more difficult words. Things like that. Even anonymous reviews are accepted, so please let me know. Also, should I make the chapters a little longer or are they long enough?

By the way, I changed my name to angelic silences. It sounds nicer xD

Big Kiss from yours truly,

Kim-chan =3


	4. Moms and Teenage Parties

_**Stick It!**_

Dedicated to:  
**Dragonslay  
**_My most loyal reviewer ever :) ILY! *glomps*_

**Chapter 4 Moms and Teenage parties.**

_What happened last time:_

_"Mikan! Don't slack off!" Aoi yelled, while jogging. Mikan was falling behind. She and Aoi had to keep their condition as high as possible and wanted to do anything for it. So Aoi suggested they should run around the campus every day. But Mikan wasn't really at it today. Her thoughts clouded her mind._

_"Come _on_, Mikan!" Aoi shook her head and stopped running. Mikan saw her stop and quit running, too._

_"What's wrong? You're so weird today." Aoi worriedly looked at her. "Are you okay?" Mikan nodded. "Yeah, just tired. Everything's so busy here. I'm not really used to it." Mikan smiled, though it was a fake one. Aoi sighed.  
__**  
**__"Okay. That was it for today, I guess." And the two walked back together.  
__**  
**__"Hey, Aoi." Mikan pulled Aoi's attention. "Yeah?"_

_"Natsume's your brother, right?" Aoi nodded. "Yes, why?" Mikan glared at some bushes at her right. "Tell him I hate him." Aoi chuckled. "What did he do?"_

_"He always makes fun of me, though I always make some retorts back, of course. And he just annoys me with his mere presence." Aoi laughed aloud now. Mikan looked at her, as if trying to say 'what?'._

_"It's nothing. It's just that you're so funny and sarcastic. I've never met anyone quite like you." Mikan smiled at that, too. They chatted for the rest of the time until they arrived at the dormitory. Mikan smiled at Aoi and looked forward. She stopped walking immediately. Mikan's eyes went wide and then dangerously narrowed. She clenched her fists unconsciously._

_"Mother." Mikan venomously gritted through her teeth._

* * *

"Mikan!" Mikan's mother exclaimed happily. "I was waiting here for _hours_!" She looked around for a bit and pulled a disgusted face. "I knew this place was horrible, but I never expected it to be this bad." Mikan growled.

"Mother, just what the hell do you think you're doing here?!" Her mother looked perplexed.

"Why, you ask me? Well, as far as I'm concerned you don't want to be here and I don't want you to be here, so I decided to come and pick you up. Ain't I smart?" Yuka smiled.

"No, you're not smart at all. If I go with you, or anyone else for that matter, I'll go in jail! Do you want to see your daughter in jail? No!" Mikan stepped closer towards her mother. Yuka looked like she was thinking for a second and then she smiled.

"Don't worry, important people like judges fancy Benjamin Franklin and his friends." Mikan's mom winked. Mikan thought she was going to burst out any moment.

While mother and daughter were arguing, Aoi was nervously looking around. She was feeling quite restless. What should she do? She only knew Mikan for four days but she knew her well enough that she could burst any moment and attack her own mother. Just like that.

"Uhm..." Aoi started but wasn't heard by the two bickering women. "Excuse me, but could you please stop picking a fight with Mikan, madam?" Aoi said when she finally got the attention of the two. Yuka looked at her for a second before she looked back at Mikan.

"Dear," Mikan pulled a face, "You weren't like this at all when you were younger. How come you changed?" Mikan was flabbergasted. She was one of the reasons she changed, and now she was wondering _why_ she changed?! This was plain ridiculous!

Mikan dangerously stepped closer to her mom until she was inches away from her. "Now you listen, and listen good, Yuka." Mikan started in an impending voice, "You know damn well why I changed. You ruined our whole family bond, _and _you lost my trust. If you can't think of any reasons why I changed, especially towards you, then you are _really_ dumb. I'm outta here." Mikan's mom watched as her daughter walked away from her. Once she was out of her sight, she looked at Aoi.

"What are you looking at, obnoxious little slut?" Aoi gasped and before she could say anything back, Yuka was already gone. She frowned and quickly walked in the direction Mikan went off to.

* * *

"I _know_! He was such a jerk! If I was in her position, I would totally hit that guy! Right in his face!"

That was the first thing Mikan and Aoi heard when they opened the door to their dorm room. The two girls walked in further and saw Anna and Nonoko chatting while watching TV and eating popcorn.

"I thought you said too much sugars and fastfood was bad for you?" Mikan stated. Nonoko and Anna turned around, surprise written on their faces.

"Mikan! Aoi!" They exclaimed. "We didn't expect you back so soon! What happened?" Anna covered. Mikan's face darkened and she walked away to the kitchen. Anna and Nonoko questionally looked at Aoi, who mouthed the words 'her mother was here'. Nonoko didn't get it, because she didn't know about Mikan's family situation. But Anna knew and she gasped before she whispered, "She was _here_?!".

Aoi nodded vigorously. "She stood in front of the entrance when we came back. _Man_, that woman has problems!" Anna giggled.

"_Hey_!" Nonoko angrily whispered to her friends. "I wanna know what you're talking about, too!"

Just before Aoi could explain what they were talking about, Mikan came back with a coke.

She took a sip of her coke, "What were you talking 'bout?" They all nervously laughed. "Just about... the new seasons of Gossip Girl! Yeah, Gossip Girl!" Nonoko laughed. Mikan quirked her eyebrow but didn't ask any more. "Whatever, I'm going to my room." And she slandered to her room.

– – –

_Sigh_.

Mikan plopped on her bed and stared at the ceiling. There was a long silence before she turned around, on her stomach. She spread out her arms in front of her and dropped her head on her mattress. Why did her mother have to come here? She was fine without her. In fact, if she saw her mother, she remembered all the bad things that happened. Her own mother had caused all of this. All of it, her changes in character, the divorce, the worlds incident and her hate for gymnastics. How could one person, especially family, cause so much damage to her, her dad and America? It was kind of creepy. Mikan brought her hands to her face. Her life's just so fucked up. Everything's been going wrong since worlds. She felt like she would never be able to live happily, without people looking down on her. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" Nonoko asked. "Sure."

Nonoko opened the door and sat down on the bed, next to Mikan, who was still lying on her stomach but turned around when Nonoko started talking. "I don't know what happened when you went running, but I wanted to ask if you were coming to the party tomorrow, because we're going shopping tomorrow for dresses and masks. Wait, did they tell you it was a masked party?" Mikan shook her head.

"Well, Yano, Natsume's friend, decided to make it a masked party."

"Okay, I'll come. But only because it's a masked party." Nonoko nodded her head in joy.

"Be ready tomorrow at 1 PM, 'cause we're going shopping then." Nonoko winked and walked out. Mikan smiled a small smile and went to bed.

* * *

The girls, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Aoi and Mikan were strolling through the central mall, which was just outside GSA. Anna began screaming and bounced up and down.

"OMG! Look at that _gorgeous _dress!" The others looked to where she was pointing at and their eyes twinkled.

"That, my friends, is what I call the perfect store." Aoi smirked and walked towards it. Her friends followed suit and gasped at what they saw inside. Dresses everywhere you could look. From party dresses to funeral dresses, this store had the perfect dress for you. The girls immediately started rummaging through the racks full of clothes.

"I found some!" Nonoko yelled.

"I found some, too! What about you guys?" Anna asked the others. They nodded and went towards the changing cabins, ready to fit their gowns/dresses.

Half an hour later they came walking out of the shop with one bag each. Mikan bought a sexy black cocktail dress that went a couple inches below her butt and it had small spaghetti straps that crossed on her back. It went just above her bust and the back was open. It hugged her body. Anna had picked out almost the same dress, but didn't have an open back and it was white. Nonoko bought an black tube dress, with no straps. Aoi bought a blue tube dress that went just above her knees and it had spaghetti straps.

Hotaru, on the contrary, bought a pair of tight jeans and a tube top that showed her belly button. She normally would never wear that, but whatever. It _was_ a masked party.

"Peeps, I have to say that that store will be my favorite store from now on!" Nonoko beamed. Hotaru rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right. And the next time we're going shopping H&M or whatever will be your favorite store."

The others just laughed at the two and they carelessly walked around the mall some more until it was time to leave and get ready for the party.

– – –

"Wow, we all look gorgeous, if I do say so myself!" Aoi grinned. They were just ready and Hotaru had came towards their dorm room.

"Well?" Anna spoke up after a few minutes of checking each other on how they looked. "What are we waiting for? Let's PARTAY!" Her friends screamed as they went down to their limo.

* * *

Loud, booming music.

A yard full of junk and unnecessary objects.

Drunken teens.

Yup. This definitely is Yano's house. The five friends stepped out of the limo and immediately put their masks on. "Well girls, let's have some fun tonight!" Anna energetically yelled as they walked towards the entrance of the house where all the noise was coming from. As soon as they opened the door the sound of Kesha greeted them. It was her song 'tick tock', one of her best, and the tune just started. They came on the right time. They smirked at each other, they only had their upper face covered with a mask, and walked to the dance floor, where all the other people were and started dancing.

**Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy **_**(Hey what up girl)**_**  
Grab my glasses, I'm out the door – I'm gonna hit this city **_**(Let's go)**_**  
Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of jack  
'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back**

Everyone was dancing with some random people and they were having fun dancing with them. Aoi had already found a cute boy to dance with and she was already dancing with him like he was her boyfriend or something. I mean, they were almost making out on the dance floor.

A girl dancing next to Mikan looked at her and smiled, thinking she was one of them. _'The wonders a mask can do...'_ Mikan thought. Normally girls like her hated Mikan. Mikan grinned back and turned around, dancing with Hotaru again.

**Pulling up to the parties  
Trying to get a little bit tipsy**

In the mean time, Hotaru had also found a companion to dance with and Mikan was dancing with random people now. Whoever came up to her, she danced with him/her. Anna and Nonoko were already gone when Mikan looked around, so wherever they were, they were probably having fun. Mikan became a little bit looser and threw her arms around the shoulders of the guy in front of her. She came closer to him as she smirked, swaying their hips together.

Seriously, masked parties are awesome.

**Don't stop, make it pop**

**DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'till we see the sunlight**

Mikan was having fun, but she got more thirsty as she danced on, so she walked to the bar.

**Now, the party don't start 'till I walk in**

"One glass of white wine, please." She said to the bartender. She turned around, looking at the crowd that was going crazy on the beats the DJ was playing. She grinned and turned back to the bartender, who just gave her her white wine. She sipped it and walked to the corner of the bar, where there were less people.

"Hey, masked beauty." A deep voice mumbled into her ear. She whipped her head around and saw a tall and lean guy with black hair. Somehow she imagined he had crimson eyes, but that couldn't be since there were only two people in GSA that had that eye color, and Natsume would never say something like that to her. Mikan just decided to smile at the guy.

"Thanks, you don't look bad yourself." She complimented. The boy smirked and pulled her hand to his lips, kissing it.

"May I know this beauty's name?" He asked in a low voice. Mikan's eyes widened and she shook her head. "Too bad. Well, I'll find out somehow tonight." His eyes glinted mysteriously.

"Can I have this dance, milady?" Mikan nodded.

"By the way," She spoke. "Can I have your name?" The guy grinned. "Natsume." Mikan almost gasped but knew to suppress it. Natsume pulled her to the dance floor as the next song came on, 'Get sexy' by the Sugababes. Natsume stepped a little closer to Mikan, only standing a few feet away, swinging to the beat

**Hey! Yeah  
Hey! Yeah**

**When I'm driving in my car, or I'm standing at the bar,  
It don't matter where I are, they say 'hey sexy' _(Hey sexy)_**

**When I'm walking down the street, they say 'hey sexy' _(Hey sexy)_  
When I'm dancing in the club, they say 'hey sexy' **_**(Hey sexy**)  
_

Mikan swayed her hips around while waving her arms, like some others were doing. Natsume looked at her, going loose on the beat.

**Silly boys, they lovin' me so much  
Silly boys, you can look but you can't touch  
****Silly boys, I ain't got no time to talk  
Silly boys, just shut up and watch me walk**

Mikan grinned as some boys stared at her in awe, whilst she was dancing and swaying her body to the music. Natsume saw her grin and came closer to her, grabbing her hips and swaying his body in sync with hers. Mikan looked up at him and saw him looking at her with lust. She inwardly smirked. _'Silly boy'_ she thought.

Mikan let her hands go to his chest and traced lines on it, while dancing.

**'Cause I'm too sexy in this club, too sexy in this club  
****So sexy it hurts  
****If you feel sexy in this club, then go head toast it up,  
****and get down, let's get sexy right now  
****Get sexy right now (x3)**

Mikan thought of making this one occasion, that was never going to happen again anyway, a little bit more daring and brought her right hand to her body, tracing the outlines of her body while looking at Natsume daringly. Natsume smirked as he got the message and got closer to her, grabbing her butt. Mikan reddened a little. He was so close now! He was practically dancing _against_ her, as if their bodies were glued together. She quickly looked around if someone was looking at them but found out everyone was having their own little dancing session.

Mikan squeaked a little as Natsume pinched her bottom, he grinned at that. Why had he never seen this girl before? He _should_ know her, because all of the people here were from their school, and he would have noticed her already. Partly because of her body, and partly because she had something most girls don't have as a natural thing. Presence. Well, whatever, he would find out who she is one way or another.

"**When I'm shopping with my girls, they say 'hey sexy'**" Mikan sang along with the music.

"**Hey sexy**" Natsume whispered to her, after she sung her part. Mikan smiled.

"**In a two piece at the beach, they say 'hey sexy'**" Mikan sang as she grinned at Natsume. Natsume grinned back as he whispered against her cheek "**hey sexy**"

"**Wanna put me on their arms, so they maximize the charms, 'cause I'm shining like a star, yeah I'm so sexy**" Mikan turned around, pressing her back against his chest, as Natsume willingly followed, bringing his mouth to her neck and saying "**hey sexy**"

**Silly boys, they loving me so much  
****Silly boys, you can look, but you can't touch  
****Silly boys, I ain't got no time to talk  
****Silly boys, just shut up and watch me walk**

Mikan brought her hands up and put them behind her, around Natsume's neck, swaying her hips a little bit more than before. Natsume brought his hands towards her hips again, pulling her closer as he put his lips on her neck, pressing butterfly kisses down to her collar bone. Mikan closed her eyes at the feeling he was giving her and smiled weakly. Her legs were about to give in if he went on like that.

Luckily for her, he stopped and they danced further, practically having sex on the dance floor. The song ended after a minute and they walked towards the bar, needing a little bit of rest after their hot dance. Natsume pulled her closer to him as they stood at the furthest corner of the room, next to the bar, where no one was, except some couples making out a few feet away from them, minding their own business.

"So," Natsume whispered, brushing his lips against her ear. Mikan let out a tiny giggle before she replied. "So, what?"

"Wanna give me your name already?" Mikan shook her head. Natsume smirked against her neck as he went down more and more. "What can I do to make you give it?" he asked her, as he went upwards again.

"Well... I don't know." Mikan said. Her head was totally empty. She wasn't thinking about anything but Natsume at this moment. Natsume stopped kissing her neck and looked her right in the eyes. "You resemble someone. But I don't really know who..." He trailed off as he brought his face closer to hers. Mikan saw he was coming closer and closer and closed her eyes. And, as she expected, a second later, his lips crashed down on hers. Mikan wobbled on her knees. _'What the hell?!'_ she thought. _'Where did he learn to kiss like this?'_ Their kiss lasted for a few more seconds before they parted.

Mikan looked up at him with rosy cheeks, wanting more. Natsume smirked. He knew how to get her name. Just a little push in the right direction.

"Hey sexy," Mikan blushed, "You'll get a lot more kisses if you tell me what your name is." Mikan furrowed her eyebrows. _'I knew it. He's just trying to get my name. Asshole...' _Mikan thought.

"You don't need to know my name, so why would I tell you?"

Natsume sighed. This girl was just too stubborn.

"Whatever." He stuck his hands in his pockets and walked away from her.

"Wa-" Mikan started as she reached out her hand but Natsume was already too far away to hear her. "-it..."

– – –

"Hey," Anna grabbed Aoi away from the dance floor. "Do you know where Mikan went?" Aoi shook her head.

"I saw her dancing with some guy a few minutes ago." Nonoko said, as she walked towards them. Aoi smiled.

"See, Anna? Nothing to worry about. Let her be. She can manage herself perfectly. If she survived walking out of Worlds without getting killed, she can do this, too."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

* * *

Mikan slandered through the streets of Tokyo in her party dress, causing the people who were out on the streets this late, to look at her. Her normally motionless face was now full of emotions, her shoulders hanging down. Since she went to GSA, things had been going wrong. She was happy living with her dad in the suburbs. Why did she ruin that? Her mom barely talked to her, gladly, and she had the two greatest friends a person could wish for. Although they were a bit stupid. And she didn't have this stupid nagging feeling in her stomach. Oh, how she wished she was back home again.

Crap!

She forgot that she had gymnastics today! It didn't matter anyway, Anna and Nonoko also weren't there. The only thing on her mind now was going back to her dorm. It didn't help that she didn't know her way around here. Shit... It will take some time before she's going to be home.

– – –

"Finally!" Mikan exclaimed when she arrived at her dorm. All the lights in the rooms were out, so she assumed everyone was still at the party or they were sleeping already. She walked towards the elevator and pressed the button before leaning onto the steel wall. The piece of technology made a tinging sound and the doors opened. Mikan walked out and took out her keys, sticking them into the keyhole. The door opened and she walked in, looking around for the light switch. She finally found it and turned the lights on. She walked to the kitchen and grabbed a package of cookies and ate them, leaning against the counter. When she was done, she walked towards her bedroom and changed into her pajama, ready to sleep.

– – –

"We're ho-ome!" Anna and Nonoko drunkly sang.

"Guys!" Aoi harshly whispered. "She's probably sleeping already!" Anna and Nonoko giggled a sorry before falling down on their blue couch. "_man_, that was an awesome party!" Anna sighed, her eyes glistening with happiness as she remembered the things she did. "I totally agree with you, Anna." Nonoko said, her eyes drooping. Soon after she said that, both of the girls had fallen asleep. Aoi shook her head with a smile as she took two blankets out of a closet and laid them down on top of the girls.

"Good night." She whispered and went to bed herself.

* * *

"Argh!" Mikan growled as she fell on her butt. Anna and Nonoko were watching Mikan train behind some mats.

"Can you imagine making it all the way to Worlds and then walking out? It's totally insane." Anna whispered to Nonoko. "I heard she just broke up with her boyfriend and it was too much for her to handle." Nonoko whispered back. "I think she just choked."

"I can hear you!" Mikan yelled. "And I'll kill you." Anna and Nonoko quickly hid behind the mats.

– – –

"You're poppin' the clotch, losing' traction." Vick said, as Mikan stood up again. "I'm not poppin' shit." Mikan retorted.

"Oh really? You sure?"

"I'm so sure I'm practically deodorant."

"You are such a comic."

"What?" Mikan turned around, facing him.

"Mikan..."

"I'm not the one selling tickets to the Olympic podium, bird."

"Why not throw something you can actually land, huh?" Vick said. "Or even better, why not ask for my help'?"

"I'm not going to compete anymore!" Mikan stated.

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am!"

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am! You know what. If you think I'm getting back in the competition floor with some stupid, boring routine," Mikan looked Vick in the face. "You are seriously senile."

Vick sighed. "Do a handstand. Now." Mikan did as she was told and Vick looked at the way she did her handstand. "You're pushing it. Let your clotch out slower and get some traction, that way you won't be fishtailing all over the place." Vick reached out to Mikan. "You won't crash." And he pushed her legs, making Mikan fall down. "Stop flooring it."

"Way to build trust." Mikan walked away sternly.

"Couldn't resist."

Mikan did the same trick when Vick came in, only to fail on her landing again. "You're poppin' your clotch." Vick said while walking away. He stopped and turned around.

"Mikan. I'm not gonna tell you to play it safe, 'cause I'd be wasting my time. You wanna throw hard tricks, throw hard tricks. If you wanna control them, see me. Hm?" Mikan looked at him walking out. She stood up and sighed. "Mat burn." She said in pain.

**End of chapter 4**

I dare you to click the green button below! :3

A.S.


	5. Boring school days and harsh training

"_World championships, two years ago. Team USA was just one rotation away from winning the gold medal. Mikan Sakura was set to go for the Americans last up on floor. Instead she stunned her teammates, spectators and coaches alike by walking out of the arena, and automatically being..." _As Mikan put herself in a cold bath filled with ice cubes, she heard the commentator on the TV babbling about Worlds, two years ago. _Sigh._ Did her friends have to watch this while she was in the next room, hearing every noise the TV made? She could hear Nonoko saying "Why did she walk out?". If only they knew.

"_Few can forget the image of teammate Trishia Scilcan, _Crying, _as her dreams of gold melted away. Later this year at 23, Trishia is gonna make that World championship one more time and will go for gold."_

_God. _Seriously, it's getting annoying, hearing about Worlds all over again. She crawled out of the bath, biting her lower lip, trying to ease the cramps in her muscles. People should mind their own shit.

* * *

_**TRRRTTT TRRRTTTT**_

Damn, why do gymnasts have to wake up this early?

"Tumble track today ladies, come on, warm up" Vick's voice rang through the practice room. He looked up and saw Mikan, sloppily dressed in a sweater and some jeans. "Ohh, and how did we earn this pleasure?"

Mikan squinted her eyes at him. "tch, don't make me say it."

"Say what?"

Mikan clenched her teeth and whispered softly, "I wanna control my tricks."  
"What was that? Did you just say something?"

Mikan looked around and cleared her throat. "I wanna control my tricks."

"I'm sorry, I'm having a very difficult time."

"Yeah right, I'm not... I know you can hear me! You can hear me."  
"Speak up!" Said Vick.

Now Mikan spoke loudly "Alright, I wanna control my tricks."

Vick smirked at his victory. "Ohhh, you want to learn control?" Mikan rolled her eyes. "You know everything, what could I possibly show you?"

"Boohoo, Mikan's back." Mikan angrily turned to see Sumire standing there haughtily, pretending to choke.

"Sumire! Go do your independent study." Vick ordered her around, being the dictator he is. Sumire shot an angry look at Mikan. "Well doesn't she have to too?" Pointing towards Mikan.

"Ayaka?" Mikan made her fake phone again. Ayaka dumbly picked it up. "Tell the foxy moron I got my GED when I was fifteen." Ayaka looked at Sumire. "Sumire, Mikan got her GED when she was fifteen."

"What's with all the closed captioning? Okay. I'm not mute." Sumire stuck her nose up in the air, insulted. "And GED? What does drunk driving have to do with school? And then again, what are you doing here, at GSA, when you already have a GED?" Sumire turned around and walked away, feeling satisfied with herself. Mikan looked like she could break down.

The rest of the morning, Vick had the girls training their strenght, claiming it was one of the things you need the most.

_Elite gymnastics is like the Navy SEALS, only harder. There are like two-thousand Navy SEALS, but there are only like two-hundred elite gymnasts. I guess that's because most kids would rather have a life than spend six hours a day training tricks that could kill you. Don't be fooled by pretty people in leotards. The things gymnasts do make Navy SEALS look like wuss. And we do it without a gun._

About an hour later Vick was done with the girls and spoke to them. "Based on progress and consistency in workouts, I've selected the four athletes who will compete in the IG-classic. They are: Lacey, Devon, Brooke and..." Mikan hopefully looked up. "Sumire." Sumire stood up with a big smile across her face. Anna and Nonoko looked down upon the floor.

"What?" Everyone looked at Mikan. "What about me?"

Vick scratched his nose with his thumb, still holding a cup of coffee. "What about you?"

"What about our deal?". "I made the selection based on who's ready. If you are ready, you would be on the list."

Mikan frowned heavily. "Oh. And you just get to decide?". "Yes.". "What about the rest of us?"

Sumire spoke up, pleased with the way Mikan looked. "I don't like what you're instimulating, Mikan." Mikan shot her an deadly look. "I have totally earned my spot." "Girls..." "I'm practically a dalmatian." Sumire smiled.

"Dalmatians are dogs, and dogs don't belong in gymnastics. That's why they don't earn them. Which is exactly my point."

"Dogs are people too, Mikan!" Sumire spoke loudly. Vick pointed at sumire with his coffee cup hand. "Very nice, Sumire. Touche.". "Thank you." Mikan rolled her eyes at the fakeness in her voice.

"Alright. You know what, take whoever, Vick. Nobody cares." Mikan faked a smile and walked backwards. "Nobody cares what you do, Vick!"

"Nobody cares what _you_ do." Sumire cackled and laughed at her own comment.

"You know. Mikan makes a good point. Why not an inhouse competition?" the girls all looked up at him, surprised looks on their faces. "Because we don't-lo need-o." Sumire exclaimed, looking arrogant. "That's it for today ladies, you can go to your classes. No killing Mikan in her sleep!" And with that, Vick walked out. Anna and Nonoko did a little victory dance, hoping they would cut the team. Mikan smiled at them, before walking to the changing rooms.

* * *

It was another long and boring day at school. Natsume was making a ruckus again, Hotaru was all serious about science and Mikan had no energy today. Fuck it, she thought. I already have my GED. What do I need this for. But since she had to attend classes to stay here, she was forced to.

"Hey, leotardie. Didn't see you at the party." Natsume said. "I was there, alright. You just didn't notice me." Mikan smiled at him. "Now isn't that a bummer."

* * *

_So this is it for now. Let me know if it's worth updating again. I'm sorry it took so long but I was busy with a lot of things._

_A.S._


End file.
